The States of Caltary
Information The states of Caltary is currently in a civil war between The Republic of Caltary and The Confederacy of Caltary History Towards the fall of The Red Empire a rebellion lead by Avinar Bourneat emerged in the south west region of the continent of (blank). Avinar Bourneat vowed to make the new country "without monarch", this ideology spread among the populace and reinforced the rebellion's virtues. The Red Empire no longer had the strength to fight off the south, western rebellion. After the victory at The Battle of Busilla the rebellion successfully expelled all of The Red Empire's forces with-in the country. Avinar Bourneat established the country known as Caltary. The country's Government consists of Congress for each state and a Supreme Governor as the head of Congress. The Supreme Governor is replaced every 4 years by a member of congress. The First Depression The country fared rather well towards the beginning, but after Avinar Bourneat died via assassination the country began falling into depression. To the people and other nations, Avinar Bourneat was highly influential to the point where some saw him as a king. Caltary was falling into a Financial crisis until Forine Bourneat was elected supreme governor by the Congress of Caltary. The previous Supreme Governor (blank) saw that the country was falling under depression so he consulted with the Congress of Caltary and decided to step down from Supreme Governor in favor of Forine. The Congress of Caltary knew that Forine Bourneat was their best option due to sharing the 'Bourneat' name. After the depression ended. Forine Bourneat then proceeded to recover diplomatic relations with other nations, primarily 6 states in The Northern Human Alliance. Although Caltary gained relations with many other countries it was still looked down upon by the majority of other nations due to not having a monarchy. During Forine Bourneat's governorship he instilled that the country would be less reliant on the 'Bourneat' name. Over time the 'Bourneat' name became a figurehead of Caltary. The Second Depression With Forine Bourneat's death along with the atrocities he caused in The War of The Northern Isles Caltary was forced to pay war reparations. Mainly due to no solidified alliances with other countries through marriage of nobility and weakened economy from the war, Caltary fell into a second depression. A man named Daviel O'Texin was elected into congress of the southern state of Berlina. 2 Years later when he saw the country fall into depression he exclaimed through The Great Speech of The Confederacy that Caltary needs a monarch to survive. The Supreme Governor opposed the very idea of a monarchy in Caltary, even trying to remove Daviel O'Texin from congress. But Daviel was beloved in Berlina despite only being it's congressman for 2 years. Daviel O'Texin rapidly gained support from more than 1/4th the population. the ideology of bringing a monarchy to Caltary spread firmly throughout the southern states and inspired many with-in the northern states. A bill was constructed by Daviel O'Texin to make Caltary become a monarchy under the "Bourneat" name. The bill was out voted 67 to 33 and the bill was also vetoed for certainty that it wouldn't pass through congress. This was outrageous in the eyes of Berlina, Utanah, Daraska, (List of other confederate states). So the 9 southern states seceded from the rest of Caltary under the name of The Confederacy of Caltary. The Civil War When the Supreme Governor heard of the confederacy and their demands of the "Bourneat" monarchy he immediately seized Oskar Bourneat then attempted to negotiate with the confederacy. The negotiations failed so the Supreme Governor declared war on The Confederacy of Caltary and named the remaining states The Republic of Caltary beginning the Civil War. When news broke out about the Civil War many moved either North or South depending on which faction they supported. this caused many skirmishes between many of Caltary's villages and towns which both factions used as propaganda. After Daviel O'Texin massed an army of 20,000 men, he attempted to siege Castle Riselm but was intercepted by a Republic army constructed of 30,000 men lead by General Winthrow. The battle ended with a Republic victory. Many other minor battles took place but due to larger numbers and better tacticians the Republic seized the state of Utanah and its neighboring state Daraska . Then The Guinea Principality of Luckatude announced its support for The Confederacy of Caltary, aiding it with supplies. When the Republic heard of this 2 eastern states joined the confederacy gaining even more support. Currently due to the support of The Guinea Principality of Luckatude the Civil war seems to be in a stalemate. States and Territories List of States * North Bournetas * South Bournetas * Avinare * Risshire * Berlina * Islomaine * Utanah * Daraska * Busilla State